Roy's surprise
by Karin Matthews
Summary: Roy learns the hard way that Ed's not a child anymore. My friend dared me to write this, if your under 16 please DO NOT READ. contains scenes of the sexual nature.other wise enjoy ;


**Roy's surprise**

Roy sighed and put the phone down back into its cradle. How could Riza do this too him? After fighting Scar Ed's automail had been, what looked to Roy, damaged beyond repair. Scar had grabbed his leg and used his power. To be honest it was lucky for Ed it _had_ been is metal leg rather than his flesh. But even so, the ordeal had left Fullmetal injured and Roy mentally and physically exhausted. Riza had suggested he go to Risembol with the boys to get a little R&R. Of course he had refused….but there is only so far you can get when Riza pulls her gun out.

Leaning against the hall table running a hand through his jet black hair Roy remembered the train ride to Risembol. He had sat opposite the Elrics, although he couldn't see the suit of amours features, he knew Al was worried about his brother, as was Roy. Ed looked pale and fragile and smaller than normal…if that was possible, they could both tell he was in a lot of pain. It had dawned on Roy then that these boys were just that; boys, they were kids. Ed 17 and Al 16. They should be in school, chasing girls, getting detention (in Ed's case most likely) not being hunted by murders and being put in life or death situations.

Sighing again Roy stood straight and stared at the phone, rewinding in his head the convocation he had had with Riza only a few moments before.

"I don't care if you want to come back to Central, Ed is injured and I want someone there to make sure he's alright! He's only a kid"

"Oh so that's the real reason you wanted me to come here? No R&R just look after the squirt!" Roy had bellowed and then winced waiting for the screams of "who you calling so short you should lay me down in the phone cradle"…but it never came.

"Good bye Sir, Enjoy your holiday".

Yeh sure Holiday. Roy turned away resisting the urge to call her up again and plead, beg whatever it took. No if he had to endure this, he would do it with dignity.

He walked into the work shop, looking around and his eyes fell on the wrench, tilting his head to the side he swallowed back a laugh at the memory of the cute blonde throwing the tool at Ed yesterday morning when she saw what he had done to his leg. In fact was that blood still left on the edge?

"There that should do it" Roy turned to see Piniko finishing off the work on Ed's leg. Wow that was fast.

"Didn't take me too long since I didn't have to change the height since the pipsqueak hasn't grown an inch" again Roy winced waiting for the "who you calling so short you could squash him with a toothpick!"

But again it never came…in fact it was oddly very quiet. Neither Ed, Al nor the blonde were anywhere in sight.

"Don't suppose you could go and get Ed could you, bet he'll be glad to have this. He hates the spare one, says there's not enough movement in it".

Roy nodded and headed for the door.

"He's in his and Al's room, first door to the right on the top floor".

As he headed up the stairs Roy wondered once again where everyone was and why the house was so quiet…and what was that banging? He stopped and listened and concluded the noise was coming from the room the old woman had indicated. It sounded like Ed was throwing something at the wall.

"Child" said Roy under his breath walking further up the stairs, as he drew closer to the door he could not only hear banging but heavy breathing.

Curiosity filled him and he was tempted to just walk in but a part of him said that was a bad idea so instead he knelt on the floor and looked through the key hole. Almost gasping loudly at the sight.

Both Ed and his mechanic were on his bed, both wearing very little, he could see Ed's blonde head between the girl's legs. Winery moaning in pleasure.

Roy knew he should go, but he couldn't move, couldn't stop himself from watching them. After a while Ed lifted his head smiling and crawled up so he was on top of her. He kissed he neck and she clung to him. It was then that Roy noticed Fullmetal only had a vest on and the girl only a shirt….correction Ed's shirt.

Roy heard Winery gasp as Ed entered her and then start moaning again as they started grinding. Again the thought that he should go entered Roy's mind. If the teens ever found out he was watching….that wrench suddenly seemed very deadly. But she still couldn't pull himself away.

Winery's nails scratched down Ed's back as they started to move faster. Ed's hand travelled up her body and the shirt. Exposing her breasts as he groped them causing her to moan his name. Oh God he should go, come on legs move!

"Win, I think…I'm gonna….come" Ed panted but Winery held him tighter

"Not yet" she said and after a few more moments of moaning and panting and banging Roy heard Ed cry out and Winery shake with spasms as Ed exploded in her.

They lay there but then they got up and started to get changed.

Roy finally moved, quickly going down the stairs. When he thought it might be safe he walked back up trying to keep a straight face and act normal.

He met them coming down.

"Your legs ready" he said as normal as he could, Ed thanked him and headed down with Winery.

Roy left the house and found Al sitting outside; he seemed to notice how flustered Mustang was.

"Yeh that was pretty much my reaction the first time I almost walked in on them" he said laughing,

Roy sat next to him

"Since when?"

"Oh only a few years, it was always gonna happen…I just tend to stay out the house that was Granny can't get me to go looking for them".

Roy joined him in laughing, more to himself than the young man beside him. All these years of treating the Elrics like adults, deep down he knew he thought of them as kids…but they weren't they were growing up, but he had blinked and missed it. It didn't seem long ago he had met a sad 10 year old with missing limps and a shattered soul. Now he was a famous state alchemist, and was…sexually active!

They listened as Ed and Piniko got into another argument about Ed's height, and Roy sighed.

No matter how much Ed had "grownup" something's just never change".

The end


End file.
